


梦想终端

by Biubiu101



Category: Bangtanboys kookv
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biubiu101/pseuds/Biubiu101
Summary: 双性，孕期，喝neinei
Relationships: KookV - Relationship
Kudos: 54





	梦想终端

金泰亨坐在椅子上抱着饭碗晃腿，吃了二十分钟，碗里的饭一口都没见少。  
田柾国夹了一块烤竹笋放到他碗里，金泰亨趁他不注意又偷偷放了回去，田柾国放下碗瞪他，金泰亨才心不甘情不愿的扒拉了两口饭，一脸的难受。  
“怎么了？之前不是最爱吃烤竹笋了嘛？”田柾国摸了摸他蓬松柔软的头发，因为手感太好又顺手捏了一把脸蛋。  
“不知道啊，我就是不想吃，好没胃口啊……”  
金泰亨一脸恹恹的说道。  
田柾国有些担心：“是不是学习太累了？”  
金泰亨点点头：“可能是吧，还有三个月就要高考了，柾国，我考不好怎么办？”  
田柾国亲了亲他最近有些消瘦下去的脸蛋：“没关系。”  
金泰亨皱了皱鼻子缩到他怀里去：“柾国你真好。”  
“那现在可以再吃两口吗？”  
“……好吧”  
金泰亨非要田柾国喂他才肯吃，少年的感情过于直白坦率，自从在一起之后就腻人的要死，田柾国经常会被这种热恋模式搞得面红耳赤，然而金泰亨乖顺的模样和爱慕的眼神总是让人无法招架举手投降。  
为了高考这件大事他们已经禁欲好久了，金泰亨的身体尝试过性爱的滋味后就越发食髓知味，基本每次都是田柾国顾念他的课业而选择禁欲，在他第n次推开金泰亨之后，对方终于火了。  
金泰亨泪湿着眼控诉他：“田柾国！这才多久你就嫌我烦了！”  
田柾国一个头两个大，他手忙脚乱地给他擦泪，边擦边解释：“你明天不是还有补习班吗…”  
金泰亨撅起嘴，眼泪要掉不掉：“我不管，反正我就是很想你，好想做…”  
他拉起田柾国的手往自己衣服里伸，入手的触感光滑细腻，实在是让人想念。田柾国绝对是比金泰亨要更想做。  
做到一半的时候金泰亨开始掉眼泪喊疼，田柾国被吓了一跳，赶紧带着对方找相熟的医生做检查。  
后来结果就是金泰亨拿着那张B超单呆滞的坐在医生面前，田柾国把他搂进自己怀里安慰，他轻声说着：“别害怕。”  
其实田柾国比他还要怕。

“已经快5周了，是一个发育很好的孩子。”  
金泰亨死死捏住了田柾国的手，眼睛里流光溢彩，好像在对他说：柾国，我们有宝宝了。  
“但是，我不建议生下来。”  
“一是金先生的子宫发育完备与否还需要检查，如果不完整，这孩子流产的可能性很大，二是生产的时候，并没有拥有两性生殖器官的人生育的案例，按常理来说，这是不可能的，如果执意分娩的话，生产的时候，孩子和金先生都会很危险。”  
“两位还是考虑清楚……”  
金泰亨好像没有听见任何那类的话语，他愉快的像一只百灵鸟，摇着他的胳膊晃来晃去：“你说是男孩还是女孩？”  
“你喜欢女孩对不对！我也想要个女孩……”  
田柾国恍恍惚惚的走出医院，他甚至没有意识到，自从第一天占有了他，田柾国就对这个少年的感情交出了百分百的信任，从没想过他还这么年轻，可能会对自己的选择后悔。以这样的身躯怀上一个孩子，田柾国不敢相信自己做了什么，就算金泰亨此刻对他的爱已经达到饱和，以后呢……  
但是医生说他有了孩子的那一刻，还是止不住的喜悦，甚至自私想道，有了这个孩子，就相当于把他永远绑在了自己身边。直到医生告诉他，这件事情到底有多么危险。没有人知道他到底多想留下这个孩子。  
可是金泰亨，他甚至，还未成年。  
田柾国盯着金泰亨的睡颜，在床边坐了一整夜，第二天金泰亨醒来的时候，他像往常一样给他做好了早饭，在饭桌上，他用尽全力看上去轻描淡写的说道：“这个孩子，我们不要了好不好？”  
金泰亨那一瞬间受伤的眼神深深扎透了他的眼球，直直蔓延到心里。  
他颤抖着嘴唇问：“为什么？”  
田柾国努力的镇定下来跟他去解释：“医生也说了，太危险了，我不能让你冒这样的风险。”  
“为什么，医生也说了要先检查一下，不一定就是留不住……”  
金泰亨眼泪止不住的向外涌，哭的声音都轻飘飘的。  
“太危险了……”  
“不是的柾国……”金泰亨走到他面前拉住他，看上去像是在恳求：“我们一起努力一下不行吗？这是我和你的孩子啊……”  
金泰亨那么轻柔哀切的哭泣恳求几乎要割裂他，田柾国停顿了两秒，压抑住自己哽咽的欲望  
“不行泰亨，我不能让你冒这样的风险…”  
金泰亨的手松开了，他不可置信的往后退了两步：“你不愿意要我们的孩子？”  
田柾国轻轻拥住他，眼泪在他看不见的地方落下：“我也想要，我也想留住他，但是太危险了，我不能失去你。”  
金泰亨在他怀里大哭了一场，发了一天的烧，他把自己锁在房间里，不让田柾国进来，田柾国就在门口坐着等他出来，连着两夜没睡还是让他控制不住睡了一会儿，醒来的时候，金泰亨消失了。  
整整三个月，田柾国从报警，发传单，辞去工作，一家一家问，一家一家找，到最后的绝望无助，只有三个月，他像是经历了人生最大的劫难，做了一场最大的噩梦，如果金泰亨不回来，他也不会醒来。  
金硕珍来找他的时候，他正坐在窗台边向下看，腿边是数不清的酒瓶，整个人像是刚从酒坛子里捞出来，头发长的看不清脸，衣服也不知道是几天没洗了。金硕珍从来没见过这样的田柾国，好像只剩一口气再等那个人回来。  
金硕珍在他旁边坐下：“我有一个朋友说，在S市那边看到过一个男孩子，背影挺像泰亨的。”  
田柾国轻轻点了点头：“好，我明天去看。”  
这样的事情已经发生很多次了，田柾国也已经发疯似的寻找过不止一个城市了。  
“还是有希望的……泰亨也不想看到你这样。”  
田柾国笑了笑：“他应该恨死我了吧……”  
他猛咳了一阵，突然哽咽起来，背部整个佝偻缩成一团：“他怎么能……怎么能这么恨我……为什么要走……”  
“怎么能这么惩罚我……”  
金硕珍不禁眼眶红了红，他拍了拍田柾国的背。  
“如果不是我……我让他打掉那个孩子……”  
田柾国嗓子哑到快听不清，但不影响他话语里浓烈的绝望和痛苦：“都是因为我……我怕他会后悔……我以为我是给了他一条退路……”  
“该走的是我……是我不相信他……”  
金硕珍叹了声气，外面开始飘雪，零星的雪花打着旋飘荡，孤苦伶仃。  
“这都11月了啊……”  
田柾国愣了一下：“11月……对！11月了！快高考了对不对！”  
他掐住金硕珍的肩膀，金硕珍被他眼睛里突如其来的光彩吓了一跳，忘了喊疼：“对，还有半个月…”  
“高考！他一定会去高考的！他努力了很久一定会去！”

田柾国花了半个月的时间把自己恢复成之前的状态，刮干净胡子，剪掉头发，整理好房间，七点半就到了查好的考点，两天，丝毫不见人影。  
在最后一科考完那天，田柾国看着来来往往的学生，青春洋溢，鲜活亮丽，心里一点点坠入冰窟。他几乎要放弃最后一丝希望。  
突然，他看到一个略微有些熟悉的身影，身边跟了一个穿着白色雪纺裙的高挑女孩。他不知道为什么叫住了那个背影。  
“智旻？”  
朴智旻有些僵硬的站住，不敢回头，他身边的女孩同样僵硬的不敢回头。  
田柾国拍了拍他的肩膀，朴智旻回过头：“田……田叔叔……”  
身边那个女孩还没转过头，但她似乎有些生气的踩住了朴智旻的脚，声音软绵绵的，却那么熟悉，牵挂了田柾国一生的梦。  
“都说了不许叫他叔叔了！”  
田柾国手指都在颤抖，他整个人像被冻住了，手足无措，他看见那个女孩摘下贝雷帽，转过身，抬起头，田柾国几乎是瞬间落下泪来。  
田柾国把他拉进怀里紧紧抱住，金泰亨推拒了一下，田柾国感到他的拒绝，收紧手臂抱的更紧，眼泪几乎要打湿他的肩膀：“泰亨……别走……”  
金泰亨胳膊软下来，他的手护住肚子的位置，轻声在他耳边说：“孩子……”  
田柾国猛的松开他，过于宽大的裙子遮住了他的肚子，这样被他抱住才能感受到已经略显凸起的腹部，那里孕育着一个生命。  
田柾国盯着他腹部的目光过于炙热，金泰亨有些害怕，毕竟几个月前那些伤人的话语还历历在目。  
他退后一步退到朴智旻身边，有些害怕的拉了拉他。  
田柾国努力心平气和的跟他说：“金泰亨，跟我回家。”  
朴智旻更害怕，这几个月田柾国是如何疯狂的找金泰亨他不是不知道，把他藏自己家里真是恐惧和困难重重，他干笑着说：“泰亨啊，要不你跟他回去吧。”  
“我不！”金泰亨难得的倔强起来：“他不要我的宝宝。”  
田柾国泄下气：“我没有不要宝宝，我们回家慢慢说好不好。”  
金泰亨还是摇了摇头，一副不相信的样子，田柾国对他笑了笑，话里多了几分力度：“金泰亨，我再说一次，跟我回家。”  
金泰亨撇了撇嘴，眼泪要看要掉出来，田柾国最是无力招架他这副模样，他眼睛里的血丝几乎遮不住，难得显得有些脆弱：“我答应你，我们一起努力保住他，跟我回家吧，泰亨，好不好？”  
金泰亨这才怯怯懦懦的走过来，拉住他的手。田柾国攥紧那只手，这才像是如梦初醒般的笑了笑。  
金泰亨有些害怕他这样，他眼睛里闪动着疯狂的光芒，闪动着他看不懂的东西：“柾国，你捏疼我了……”  
田柾国松了点劲，痴迷又亲腻的摸了摸他的脸颊：“我们回家。”

路上田柾国几乎是一句话都没跟他说，但是金泰亨知道，他好像很生气。回到家里，金泰亨鞋子还没脱掉就被田柾国抱到玄关的鞋柜上亲吻，金泰亨被这种略带粗暴的亲吻掠夺了全部呼吸，眼前的人好像只知道占有和索取，一点也不像他认识的田柾国。他用力拍打田柾国的肩膀，狠命推开他，田柾国放开他的时候眼睛都红了，金泰亨瑟缩着躲了躲，被田柾国再次捏住下巴吻上，金泰亨怀疑自己如果再拒绝他，会被他毫不犹豫的用亲吻杀死。  
他只能调整呼吸，软化在他怀里，田柾国亲够了就趴他的肩头里，整个人发着抖痛哭，金泰亨这才知道，田柾国这是被吓怕了，被他吓怕了。  
“柾国……对不起。”  
“我不应该一声不吭的就走。”  
田柾国哽咽着问他：“你怎么这么狠心……你为了孩子，不要我了吗……”  
金泰亨从来没有见过他这副模样，他凑上去轻轻吻他：“对不起，对不起……”  
“如果今天我不去找你……你是不是再也不回来了……”  
“不是的！我打算在等两个月，孩子更稳定了，我就回来。”  
“还要再等两个月……你不知道我快要疯了吗？我找你找的快要疯了……”  
金泰亨搂住他的脖子，额头抵上他的额头：“你有没有感觉到我有多爱你。”  
他拉着田柾国的手放到自己凸起的腹部：“我们的孩子……很健康的长到五个月了…”  
田柾国叹了口气：“你最知道怎么让我心软。”他的手顺着腹部往下滑，从裙子底下撩进去扯掉底裤：“想我了吗？”  
金泰亨红着脸点了点头。  
田柾国摸了摸少年湿润的肉缝，塞进一截手指去按摩阴蒂：“那这里呢？想我了吗？”  
金泰亨小小的叫了一声，咬住下唇不让声音发出来。田柾国舔了舔被他咬红的嘴巴：“怎么不叫出来？”  
金泰亨把头抵在他的肩膀上，从这个角度可以看到自己微微鼓起来的肚子和男人探入裙底留在外面的一截手腕。  
“不，不能让宝宝听到……”  
田柾国低低的笑了一声，往肉穴里塞了两根手指搅动，旋转按压着紧致的肉壁，雌穴里水越出越多，发出滋咕滋咕的声音。  
“这么大的声音，宝宝早就听到了。”  
金泰亨含水的双眸向上看了他一眼，放开嗓子叫了出来。  
“怎么这么湿，这三个月有没有自己弄。”  
金泰亨受不了这样的田柾国，浑身上下软成一滩水任他玩弄。  
“有……啊哈……”  
田柾国把他抵在玻璃上，从后面撩起他的裙子，硬挺不已的性器磨蹭着他湿润的肉缝，金泰亨捧着肚子小声哼唧，蘑菇头蹭进肉缝里顶弄着红艳艳的阴蒂，处于孕期的身体格外敏感，湿滑的淫液打湿了田柾国的性器，顺着腿流下来，在地板上流下小小的一摊，没一会儿金泰亨就浑身发软的吹了水。田柾国避开他的肚子把他打横抱起来放到床上，亲了亲他的眼睛。  
“会压到宝宝的……”金泰亨眼睫上挂满了泪珠，颤颤巍巍的掉下来。  
“你要坐起来吗？会很累”与体贴的话语相对的是一寸一寸揉进腿心的手掌，手指伸进穴口小幅度抽插了几下，金泰亨声音颤抖的小声叫起来。  
“我……我要，坐起来……”  
金泰亨扶着肚子坐起来，五个月还不是很大，但已经很显怀了，金泰亨不愿意让他看到自己那副模样，死死拽着那条雪纺纱裙不松手。  
“裙子会弄脏的。”田柾国亲了亲他的耳朵，贴在他耳边说道。  
“没关系……不要，不要脱。”  
田柾国无奈的叹息，似乎早就知道自己是绝对拧不过他，每次都要落得乖乖投降的下场。  
金泰亨环住他的脖子凑过去亲他，像是小猫一样舔舐，乖巧的舔开他的嘴唇，柔软的舌头又去舔他的上颚，看上去倒真像是饿极了。  
纱裙下空空荡荡，只有男人的手指在湿润泛红的花穴里进进出出，挑逗按摩小小的阴蒂。  
不知道是不是因为身体畸形的缘故，金泰亨的阴唇上干干净净，白嫩异常，之前长期的性爱让他的阴唇微微向外翻出，落跑这几个月的禁欲生活让那处小小的阴部又恢复成了少女该有的样子。  
“骗人，你还说自己弄过，这里这么紧，都捅不开了。”  
金泰亨伏在田柾国肩头，被手指操的脸色潮红，他第一次感受到孕期竟然敏感到了这种程度，田柾国在他耳边说两句荤话都让他浑身颤抖。  
“裙子都湿掉了，我帮泰亨脱掉好不好……”  
这是田柾国第二次提出这个请求。  
金泰亨握紧他的肩膀推了推：“不要……”  
“能告诉我为什么吗？”  
田柾国低头去寻他的脸，金泰亨躲开，眼泪掉下来：“好丑，肚子，不好看。”  
田柾国心软成一湾湖水：“你怎么样都好看，让我看看你，好吗？”  
田柾国终于得到许可捧起他的脸，亲了亲他泛红的脸颊，比几个月前是多了些肉感，手触碰到的肌肤细腻光滑，好像有吸盘一样吸附住他的手掌。  
那股介于少女和少妇之间的肉欲终于在这时得以完美体现。这是我创造出来的尤物，是刮骨一刀，田柾国想。  
或许是眼中的迷恋和欲望过于明显，金泰亨被盯的更加燥热起来，他拉住田柾国的手去揉捏自己，从大腿到臀部，再到柔软涨大的胸乳。肌肤细腻到稍稍用力就留下一个浅红色的掌印，金泰亨似乎很爱他在自己身上留下痕迹，似乎那是相爱和所属的证明。  
“你弄弄我……我好难受……”金泰亨在耳边小声求欢，腹部坠的他后腰弯出一个色情的弧度，纱裙打湿后几乎什么都遮不住。  
“泰亨要自己吃进去吗…”  
田柾国抬了抬他的臀，怒张的性器抵着湿滑的穴口蓄势待发，金泰亨悄悄往下一动就吃进去一点，他仰着脖子叫出声，摇摇头皱起眉：“不要……不要，你帮帮我，你帮帮我……”  
田柾国抬起他臀部的手臂稍稍松力，瞬间吃进去大半根，他的穴本就又窄又小，平时顶一顶就到头了，孕期更是敏感的紧。金泰亨把住他的肩膀呼救：“不要……不要……顶到宝宝了……”  
根本没意识到自己说了多色情的话。  
田柾国有些不合时宜的想笑，臀肉比以前饱满了许多，从他手指缝里溢出来，他干脆一下泄力，火热坚挺的性器干脆的顶到了头，操到了他闭合的子宫。  
田柾国的肩膀立刻被划出两道血印子，金泰亨像被欺负了一样一直掉着眼泪，还没开始肏就全身上下都脱力一般。  
“不要！啊……太深了，柾国……好深”  
田柾国退出来了点，金泰亨才得救般的开始呼吸，他捧着肚子掉眼泪：“我乖乖的，你不要肏子宫好不好……”  
这种话都敢说出口，田柾国拍了一下他丰满的臀肉，肉浪翻出一个花。  
“连鸡巴都吃不进去了还说自己乖乖的。”  
可怜金泰亨被搞成那副样子还要苦心孤诣的解释：“不是的，我能吃进去，有宝宝……”  
“宝宝比柾国重要是不是，都为了宝宝离家出走，不要我了。”  
金泰亨又开始抽泣：“不是的……不是的，柾国最重要……”  
哭起来那副可怜样实在让人无法招架，尤其是嫩嫩的肉逼里还努力夹着自己那根玩意，再怎么想教训也不得不心软。  
“不哭了，不哭了，我不怪你了好吗？”  
田柾国颠起他的臀起落了一个回合，金泰亨吓的把住他的肩膀，阴道里吐出一股液体。  
“这样可以吗？痛吗？”  
金泰亨红着脸摇了摇头，再次主动把自己红润的双唇献上去。  
就这样温柔的肏弄起来，孕期喷的水比平时还要多，床单裙子几乎都被濡湿了，金泰亨喷了一次又一次，射了一次又一次，阴唇被肏弄的红肿外翻，阴蒂也被磨蹭成艳红水润的颜色，金泰亨体力快耗光了，田柾国却还一次都没有射出来。  
“我要吃你的奶。”  
金泰亨有些羞耻，平时在床上他不会说这些故意臊他的话，今天是被自己惹恼了，他自认理亏，手臂颤颤悠悠的撩起裙子让田柾国钻进去。  
孕期的胸部比以前涨大了很多，像是少女刚发育的弧度，柔软异常，五个月的时候开始又敏感又痛，金泰亨平时都会贴上棉柔纱布，有时候甚至会穿上女式内衣。平时就敏感的紧的地方被炙热的舌头和口腔吮吸亵玩，痛得他扯着嗓子叫出来。  
“不要！不……好痛……”  
金泰亨低头只能看见裙子高高鼓起，看不到田柾国对他做的任何事。  
视觉效果增加了刺激，他只能感受到火热的舌尖像是带着勾子一样划过他的乳晕，再把乳头含进嘴里吃，吮吸带舔弄。  
这样的又痛苦又快乐的极刑不知道过了多久田柾国才放开他左边的胸乳，对他被他吮大的乳头吹了吹气：“我还以为能出奶呢……”  
说完立马含住他右边的胸乳。  
巨大的羞耻感和身体里无法控制的快感涌出，身下那根暂时消停的性器还直挺挺的插在他的雌穴里，这时又不消停的开始挺动起来。  
金泰亨随着他的动作起伏，一边被肏一边被吸奶的冲击力和羞耻感都太大了，他已经叫不出声了，好像有什么东西要从他身体里出去，他瞪大双眼哀切的叫了一声，奶水喷出来了。  
田柾国揽住他腰肢的手臂紧了一下，身下那根火棍好像更硬了，金泰亨愣住了，眼泪从眼眶里呆滞地落下来，他不敢相信自己真的出奶了。田柾国吮吸的力度更大了，稀薄的奶水流进他的嘴里，田柾国故意不吞咽下去，就这那口甜腥的奶吻遍他的身体，奶香味沾满金泰亨全身。  
下身挺动的越来越快，奶水只有那么一点，被田柾国吸完了，吸干净之后的乳头还挂着丝丝奶汁，又嫩又小的双乳上掌印密布，全是被欺负的痕迹，乳晕都被吸大了，乳头整个肿起来。  
田柾国从他裙子里出来，头发有些被打湿了，性感的要人命，金泰亨没忍住又凑上去亲他，田柾国还没来得及说什么就被他吻住了，嘴里都是奶香味，田柾国还是没忍住笑了。  
小小的阴户被肏的凹进去，就在金泰亨即将晕过去的边界，田柾国才放过了他，抽出来撸了两下，射在他外翻的阴唇和大腿上，白浊沾满了红肿的阴部。

从那以后田柾国就有了看金泰亨睡着了再睡，半夜总是会醒来看看他在不在的习惯，金泰亨一开始还很不适合，后来实在纠正不过来就随他去了。生产的时候田柾国坐在手术室外紧张的手脚冰冷，充分做好了医生问保大保小的准备，等医生一出来第一瞬间冲上去喊：“保大！保大！保大啊！！！”  
医生喊了三遍才让他冷静下来，告诉他两个都很平安，孩子足足有八斤，是个女孩。

后来莉柚童年的睡前故事最常听的就是泰亨爸比讲，关于柾国爹地是怎么在高考考场门前，被一群高中生目睹抱着他哭的好像失去了妈妈，后来被柾国爹地报复到又怀了个弟弟的故事。

真是可喜可贺，可喜可贺

End


End file.
